


Don't Tread on Me

by dimethief



Series: Rainbow Six Mafia!au [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha! Lion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feral, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lion has fangs, Lion has issue, M/M, Merc! Lion, Murder, Newsboy! Wamai, Omega! Wamai, Racism, Racist Language, Rut, Smut, The Grand Larceny event inspired, True Mates, Wamai has issue, extremely rare ships, heat - Freeform, mafia! au, so many mafia families, some fluff I guess, unrequited mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimethief/pseuds/dimethief
Summary: It's 1920s in Los Angeles, where French mafia Fleur Morterm, German mafia Spider Lilies, Morrocans, and Americans are dangerously taking control on different streets. It's a chaotic era, but something beutiful could always grow from the bloody mud.- "Do you believe in true mates?"- “Come on. What kind of question is that? True mates only exist in fairy tales.”Lion, the youngest brother in Fleur Moterm family, had already given up looking for a mate as his heart was fully on looking for his kidnapped son, Alexis. The only hope was to find his son before he went feral.  But life always took a sharp turn in his life - he never thought he would meet his true mate and claimed him that easily.The bond is unbreakable, but love is fragile. What's the point of having a true mate if he's unable to love and care? The bond would only be the chain that locked him in hell, where he would never escape.This story happens right after the part 1, but it's fine if you didn't read part 1.
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Julien "Rook" Nizan, Olivier "Lion" Flament/Ngũgĩ Muchoki “Wamai” Furaha
Series: Rainbow Six Mafia!au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746274
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. The one where it all started too fast

**Author's Note:**

> The Grand Largance event inspired me this. I love Wamai's skin so much. And as I and mirrolworldangel was co-writting the Doc/Rook smut, the idea of Lion/Wamai came to me mind. 
> 
> I have so many passion and love for this one. The story will be relatively long, and I don't think I'll update frequently, probably once a month or two weeks. I want you to know that this fic is a challenge to me, and I have to battle my own fear and inconfidence to finish this. If you love this, please leave a kudo or comment to let me know, because it will help me a lot.
> 
> It's my first time to write ABO and 20s AU. I did many researches but still some parts may still be inaccurate.  
> I hope you will like this.  
> Let's go!
> 
> P.S English is not first language, so some spelling mistakes and weird grammar are expected, not a lot though I think.

_How did this happen?_ They asked themselves.

The storage room was dark but not quiet. Clothing shuffling and muffled moan was leaking out from the bottom of the locked door. Then followed by the crispy sound of metal belt hitting on the ground, a loud thump sound came out as if something was thrown at the door.

Oliver was lost in rut. He couldn’t stop his action as he dug his fingers into this omega’s ass cheeks. They are soft and bouncy, and Oliver could only imagine how amazing it would feel when his knot was deep inside this juicy ass. Eyes tightly shut, with the sweet scent of _his_ omega in the dark, no needed vision. 

The omega was pressed against the door, naked and dripping wet. He let the Alpha lick every inch of his chest, flick his probably already swollen nipples, and bite down his flat belly leaving marks after marks. He couldn’t do anything but moan out loud, when the Alpha stroked his hard member with another hand rubbing against his leaking hole. 

Both of them knew these fingers were not what the Omega wanted. The Omega had cried when the head of the cock entered him. Oliver didn’t care at this moment, he just wanted to be buried deep inside _his_ omega. Nether the Omega cared. The tears were out as a physical instinct that the Omega failed to control, but the satisfaction of being filled up by _his_ Alpha was almost too much. 

“Ye..es, more...please, I..I want more.”

The Omega cried for more. His nature was killing him out of lust and desire. His instinct was telling him that he needed _his_ Alpha to fuck him out of his mind. The pain was almost unnoticeable when the eagerness was taking over.

Oliver didn’t respond with words but action. As he used his Alpha strength to thrust all his cock in including his knot - leaving the omega letting out a hoarse cry - he couldn’t find it in him to give a shit. 

The Omega had his arms wrapped around the Alpha’s neck and legs around the Alpha’s waist, while the thick cock was drilling deep inside him stretching him wide open. The sensation was too much, making his eyes roll back even further. He might just pass out at one point, but somewhat the pain in his ass kept him awake. The wave of mixture between pain and joy came one after one, pushing the Omega to the edge till he finally lost his mind as well.

“Oliver.. My Alpha.. Alpha.. Good Alpha..” The last piece of his rational mind was crushed right after he called out the real name, and then he couldn’t even remember the name and straight call the other man _his Alpha_.

Oliver couldn’t remember who he was before he heard the name calling. It was kinda like a wakeup call, but it didn’t help much. There’s no way he would stop what he’s doing right now. However, the little voice back in his mind told him to look who he’s fucking right now, so he shot his eyes wide open.

The only thing he could see was that exposed chocolate color neck, smooth and no scars. That would only mean one thing to Oliver.

With the last hard pound, Oliver dug his throbbing fangs deep into the slight back of _his_ Omega’s back, then a low growl, released a burst of cum inside the Omega. 

_His Omega. This was his Omega._

_Who’s his Omega?_

Swirling in between the slowly coming-back sanity and remained rut, Oliver was confused for a minute, though he still had his fangs inside the Omega’s neck as he could also feel the Omega’s finger nails dug deep into his bare back. 

_Furaha.._

The name flashed quickly inside Oliver’s mind before he felt his cock was hardening again inside _his_ Omega. 

To Furaha, he knew this wasn’t over, yet everything seemed over when he realized this Al- no, his Alpha claimed him. He’s marked, claimed by Oliver, who he had just met today. Struggling in between Omega's nature and his own sanity, Furaha closed his eyes as a protest to the cruel reality.

_How did this happen?_ They asked themselves before the lust took over their mind again.

  
  
  
  


To answer this question, let’s rewind the story.

  
  
  
  


12 hours ago, July 15th, 1923.

Los Angeles was busy as usual, breathing under the hot ray. The city was living, full of energy and spirit, mapping a vibrant urban life. After WWI, people seemed to prefer putting their minds back to normal life. This era was when the new legend was created. 

Hollywood.

Oh good ol’ Hollywood was everyone’s dream, as it’s also a globally recognized film paradise. Why wouldn’t anyone want to be part of it, be an actor or actress enjoying the flashing flight and lavishness? 

But not him, not for this young man. He was nowhere close to being a flashy star, but he’s life was connected to it tightly. 

“Where’s that negro? Get your negro ass here!”

It wasn’t the first time his boss insulted him like this, but he had no way to fight it. His parents were brought here as slaves from Kenya, and now these white heads insulted him for fun.

His mom would call him Wamai when he was young, saying in Kenyan it meant “from the water”, though his actual name was Furaha. At that time, before his mom passed away, it was the happiest time he ever had. Not like now, stuck in this terrible newspaper company called Gossip Daily, being made fun everyday by his boss and colleagues, and horrible harassment from those racist Alphas, he felt like he’s living in hell.

Yes, unfortunately, he’s an Omega, a black Omega, who’s at the bottom of the social classes.

“Wamai! Don’t make me fire you! Get your stupid ass here, RIGHT NOW!”

The furious screaming made Furaha’s head throb a bit. He put down his pen before he quickly ran to his boss’s office.

“Mr-.”

“Fucking negro can’t hear shit. I called you twice.” 

His boss was an asshole. Furaha could promise you that this’s a big fact, but other than obey this obese white man he had no choices. Yes, civil war was long gone, and he’s no one’s slave yada yada, but the civil war didn’t wipe out racism out at all.

Furaha swallowed his anger down as he lowered his head, avoiding eye contact. “I’m sorry, Mr.Garrison. What can I do for you?” While he tried his best to sound as submissive as he could, his fists were clenched tight.

“It’s damn hot here. Go to the storage and get my fan here. Quick. Don’t make me wait!” Mr.Garrison wiped a good amount of sweat from his red face, a very noticeable big sweat stain under his armpits. He indeed sweated like a pig. 

Furaha nodded, and without making any sound, he left the office already. Ignoring the cursing from his boss, he jogged to the storage. On his way, Jenny also asked him to fix her lamp, while Johnny asked him to get him a coffee, and Maggie ordered him to take out the trash as well. 

He’s no one’s slave, but it seemed like these white people always forgot about the slavery was over.

_Well, at least they’re not whipping me._

Furaha laughed out at his terrible humor as he entered the storage room. It had always been like this. Even though he was hired as a journalist, he was treated like everyone’s assistant - if you put it in a nice way to say it. 

However, luckily, Furaha wasn’t the kind back down. Rather he’s actually an ambitious kind. He had his dream to chase, and he wanted to be a real journalist in a major newspaper, not here writing some tasteless Hollywood gossip. So he had his eyes set on something bigger, even more dangerous.

The mysterious series murders that had caught everyone’s eyes in this city. And Furaha believed he could crack this case, and then stood out the crowd, proving everyone that he, as a black omega, could achieve something others couldn’t.

Thus, now he’s going to do his job, even if that meant he had to shake his tail like a dog. He planned finishing them before the sun went down, and then he’d start his investigation as usual at night.

“Oh, hey,” as Furaha walked out the storage room with a fan in his arms, one of his colleagues called Brandon stopped him. “Can you bring my car to the gate? I’ll be there in 5. Hurry up, I got some big stars to interview.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Furaha took the car keys before he’s on his way delivering the fan to his boss.

_Wow, since when I offer valet service?_

Shaking his head, Furaha sighed and pushed his bitter complaints away. He had to do his job now, pleasing these people so hopefully he could get off work on time today and then he’d actually work on his project.

His project had been amazing. Furaha had followed every lead he had, and he found something that police hadn’t even found out yet. All the victims worked in the ring of human trafficking. Some had helped to make a deal, while others were more like the main coordinators who had actually kidnapped someone. To Furaha, he considered the murderer was more like a vigilante than an actual psychopath. Maybe this person was looking for someone or killing for greater good, but it’s still all mystery to Furaha. No matter what this person’s purpose was, Furaha had a great appreciation for him or her, considering Furaha’s own experience of human trafficking, and there’s nothing but torturing about it.

Deep down in Furaha’s heart, he knew killing was not the right way, but it’d be a lie if he did not want to kill the person who locked him in the cage decades ago. It would be his pleasure to slide that person’s throat open with his own hands. Those dark times would never fade, and Furaha only depended on his mother’s words to keep himself from the temptation of tasting the blood. 

Moreover, Furaha also had found something very interesting about the case. Every murder scene was clean and neat, no evidence at all. But one time, there was a case where a city councilman hung himself in his own bedroom. It was determined as a suicide, but after Furaha found out this concilman had bought several Omegas as his own sex slaves from the human traffick ring he knew it’s no suicide at all. One night After Furaha sneaked in the murder scene, he found a bottom that was behind the closet. A silver bottom that was engraved with a white rose with black thorns coiling around a skull.

That’s Fleur Moterm’s symbol. Unless the councilman was a secret member of the French Mafia, otherwise the killer was a member of it.

Furaha quickly dropped the fan at Mr.Garrison's office. He’s happy to find Mr.Garrison wasn’t there, because he didn’t need to be shouted again. Then he picked up the trash that was required by Maggie, thinking he could dump them during his way to pick up Brandon’s car.

All the way jogging to the parking lot, Furaha was deep in his excitement for tonight. He had planned to go to one of the French owned bars downtown. He had heard about the wedding of the leader, Doc, they’re having right now, so he assumed the bar would be empty since they’re probably going to celebrate in some luxury venue anyway.

Hopefully, being black wouldn’t be a factor that stopped him from entering the bar.

  
  
  
  


2 hours ago, July 15th, 1923

  
  
  
  


The alley was dark, only steam coiled lazily up to the sky, making everything misty. The night was still young enough to have people passing on the main road, but no one would ever look into the slim alley here. It’s a nowhere, or maybe a dead end, lessening its importance to attract minimal attention. That’s what he needed, a place with the least attention, so whatever he’s going to do next wouldn’t alarm anyone.

A tall man was standing at the end of the alley, in matte black trench coat, shiny leather boots, and a dark grey fedora hat on his hat. He’s not alone in the alley. There’s another man who’s way shorter than him was pinned against the wall, face twisted in pain as the taller man pressed his whole weight on him.

“Where is him?” A low but dangerous voice slipped out the taller man’s throat. His pale hands grabbed the shorter man’s jaw, jerking it to the side, then a light but crispy sound followed by the shorter man’s weeping. 

“Please.. please. I don’t know this boy.. please.” The shorter man was crying, as his jaw hung loose indicating it’s dislocated.

The taller man’s eyes now were even colder, a darkened thrill bursting out his eyes. 

“Wrong answer.” A chilling statement followed by another cracking sound, and the shorter man fell on the ground, neck broken.

The tall man glanced over the lifeless boy on the ground in disgust but there’s some feverish pleasure in his eyes. He likes the thrilling pleasure running through his vein as the endorphins pumped in his heart. Who’s he kidding? He was born to be a killer, a murderer, a merc. That’s him, the best merc in this city, and nobody could get away. 

He’s Oliver “Lion” Flament.

He’s not the typical merc that you can pay to get. He didn’t just serve anyone but himself and his family. His family run these streets where was his killing field, blood pool, and murder paradise. But this time, he didn’t do it for his family, Fleur Mortem, but himself. He’s on his own mission - looking for his kidnapped son Alexis. 

Thought of his son, the thrilling pleasure now was gone, no trail found. Oliver stood by the body for a second, feeling his body now was heavy all of sudden. The burden of losing his son was his greatest fear. Just a single thought of his son could bring him unimaginable pain. 

Alexis was his only hope that kept him alive for now. He had made a mistake by leaving his son’s mother, and now he couldn’t lose more. He had to find his son before he actually went insane. Insane as in literal way, was his ultimate end, because he’s an Alpha, not a regular Alpha but one with great ancient heritage from his own biological mother.

Oliver was different from the day he was born. Not like his older brother in his mafia family, Oliver was born with fangs. In his bloodline, there’s something old school. Hundreds of years ago, Alphas were different back then, having fangs and almost inhuman strength, but also limited time to find their mates, otherwise without mates they would eventually go feral and went insanely raging. But time passed, now most of Alphas had evolved, and it’s very rare to see an Alpha with fangs, not to mention the stupid limited time thing. Well, Oliver was “lucky”, as one of the million, born with great strength that came with a great price, thanks to his mother’s bloodline.

His brothers and sister were not like him, since they all had different biological mothers. Though he was gifted with a great power, he still envy his siblings who had much normal lives. Well, they all had gangster lives, so if you consider that as normal then yes.

Oliver checked his watch finding it’s only 9 something, so he decided to have a drink before heading home. His lead now had met the deadend, and he needed some substance to relieve his frustration. Oliver looked at the wall that blocked his way to the other side of the city, he didn’t even think before he jumped an impossible height to grab the top of the wall, an easy pull then a perfect landing now he’s on the other side of the alley.

Two blocks away, the family-own bar was right at the corner. The bar was supposed to be quiet today since his older brother Gustave, or as people called him Doc, just got married today with a pretty omega. He attended the wedding as Gustavo requested, but he left for his own mission as soon as the wedding was done. Now Oliver would only assume his family was at the night party in a huge venue celebrating more.

As he was getting close to the bar, before he could even see what’s going on at the door, he could smell a very sweet scent. Oliver’s body tensed, goosebumps running upon his skin, his throat was suddenly dry as hell. A mysterious heat flooded inside him waves after waves. 

He stopped across from the bar, couldn’t believe what just happened. It’s a very familiar scent, _an Omega_ , but also so strange, _not an typical Omega._ As an Alpha, Oliver of course knew what Omegas smell like, maybe they have their own unique scents, but this one was different. The scent was sweet like coconut but with a hint of mint, fresh and delicious. _But no, it’s more than that._ It’s not what the scent smelled like, but how Oliver reacted to it. The unstoppable force of wild instinct only told Oliver one thing: _I need it_.

Eyes flashing red in a second, Oliver was completely lost for this moment. 

_My Omega, my mate._

_I need my Omega._

Oliver couldn’t have time to realize his thoughts, something already triggered him.

“Get off me! I’m leaving! Ju-just let go of me!”

_My Omega. My mate is in danger._

Next thing Oliver knew was he was at the door of his family-own bar, glaring at the unconscious man on the ground. Oliver blinked for a second, then looked up in confusion. What happened?

A young black man was standing in front of him, looking at him in fear. It’s kinda funny the way black man looked at him; with widened eyes and mouth hanging open, the grey newsboy hat half clinging onto his short hair, this black man was shocked in a comical way. If Oliver wasn’t more concerned about what happened, he’d probably laugh actually.

“Please don’t hurt me.”

It’s the scared black man who spoke first. He stepped back a bit, arms held in front of his chest, trying to avoid whatever it’s coming to him.

Oliver's heart sank. Though he had no idea why he’s so upset about the stranger being afraid of him. It’s usually more satisfying to see people scared of him, but for him not this man.

“I’m not,” Oliver replied in a hurry, without consent he held his arm and tried to reach the scared man, and the other man only flinched in fear. 

Oliver felt hurt that this man didn’t trust him. _But why?_

Oliver softened his voice and took back his arm, said, “I won’t hurt you. Just… tell me what happened.”

The black looked at him in confusion now, the fear kinda faded away but there was still disbelief in his eyes. He carefully motioned the unconscious man on the ground and asked, “you mean this? You don’t remember?”

Oliver nodded hesitantly, though now his mind was distracted by the sweet coconut scent again. 

_Smell so good. Without fear, it smells so good_.

“Uh, ok. He was harassing me, and you just jumped on him from nowhere attacking him.” The black man glanced over the body before continuing, “I mean, I appreciate that, really. Thank you.”

Oliver blinked again, gathering his mind. He looked at the black man then the unconscious man on the ground. Suddenly he understood something. “Were you trying to get in the bar?”

The black man nodded. “Yes, I was. But he said, and I quote, ‘a disgusting negro like me would never be allowed to step in here’.”

Oliver frowned at that quote, an unknown anger rising inside him. He didn’t know why, but he had an urge to just slide this unconscious bouncer throat wide open for insulting this black man.

The black man seemed to recognize the weird and sudden tension around Oliver, he quickly explained in a comforting voice, “ and also he said it’s hosting a private event, so no customers tonight.”

The voice indeed, weirdly, comforted Oliver in a way. His shoulder now dropped in relive. Then Oliver looked at the black man again, for a minute as if he was doing some mental battle inside his mind, he finally asked, “do you want to come in? You can come in with me.”

The black man looked surprised by Oliver’s sudden invitation, but reluctantly he eventually said yes. 

An unfamiliar relief sigh escaped from Oliver’s throat. Oliver couldn’t figure out what it was, but maybe it’s because how good this omega smelled and Oliver really couldn’t get enough of it.

But this was all new to Oliver. The only omega Oliver had interest was Claire, and Claire had been long gone. After Claire died, Oliver could never spot any omega that interested him, not like he wanted to find one because he had decided to devote his whole life finding his son Alexis who was kidnapped when Claire was killed.

Just thought of his son and Claire, Oliver felt the grief creeped in from everywhere, slowly nibbling him inside.

“Hey, are you alright?” A hand placed upon Oliver’s shoulder, and the voice sounded genuinely worried.

It was the most common and simplest physical touch, but, like magic, it drained the painful emotion out of Oliver right away. And with the black man who was now closer to him, the scent was even heavier, and to Oliver it’s the best comforting he could’ve ever asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Oliver patted the other man’s hand that’s on his shoulder, assuring him with a light smile.

The other man’s face suddenly stiffened, and he pulled his hand away quickly, mumbling something under his breath but Oliver couldn’t hear it clearly at all.

Oliver inhaled deeply again, letting this omega’s sweet scent fill his nostril before he finally pushed the door of the bar open.

Furaha was nervous.

He knew Fleur Mortem had a big party at the biggest venue in LA tonight, but he had no idea that their bar would be booked for a private event. Thus Furaha didn’t plan to be stopped by the bouncer, neither running into the infamous youngest brother of Fleur Mortem family. Moreover, he didn’t prepare his physical reaction to the appearance of Lion (that’s the only name that public was aware)

As Lion led Furaha into the bar, the warm yellow light blinded Furaha for a second, and the laughing and chattering suddenly stopped. In between blinking, Furaha was longing for the stinging sensation from the physical touch from Lion on his hand. It’s unusual for him to be clingy to a stranger, especially that stranger as an Alpha. Furaha had an issue with Alpha, and it’s not news to himself.

“You brought a friend?” 

Furaha looked up and found the question was coming from the tallest man in the room. That man was even taller than Lion, and he had dark thick hair, sharp eyes, and strong jaw line and thin lips. Furaha soon recognized him - that’s Montagne, the oldest son of Fleur Mortem.

“That’s unusual. An omega.” 

The sweet female voice was from the shortest one in the room. She was looking at Furaha with an amused smirk. That’s the little sister of Fleur Mortem, Twitch. She was well-known for her itchy trigger finger for a bloodbath of ten men dead. Besides the spine-chilling shooting skill, she’s also known for her intelligence. She’s the few females who actually had a diploma these days, majoring in engineering with impressive crafting skills. In fact, Furaha had great respect for this woman. Furaha understood how hard it is to strive in a society with unfair prejudice and descrimination. 

Furaha really wanted to introduce himself, but Lion took the chance before him.

“Yes, a friend. Why are you here? What is this private event for? Aren’t you two supposed to be at the party? Is Gu-, I mean Doc, is he ok with your absences?”

Furaha mentally took note that Doc’s real name started with “Gu”.

“At least tell us his name.” Montagne ignored Lion’s question as he stepped forward, looking unpleasant about Furaha’s presence. Furaha frowned at that question. Montagne could’ve just asked him directly, but maybe it’s because he’s a black omega, so Montagne prefered not to interact with him, or Montagne just wanted to confront Lion.

The problem is that Lion actually didn’t know Furaha’s name, which raised a question inside Furaha’s mind: _why did Lion invite him, a stranger, in?_

Furaha glanced at Lion who’s standing next to him looking all annoyed. With the light inside the bar, Furaha finally had a good look at Lion. He’s tall, with brown hair, a pointy nose and thin lips. Something Furaha couldn’t avoid was the broad shoulder, _so strong and so tempting, such a good Alpha_. Shocked by his own odd thoughts, Furaha quickly drifted his eyes to Montagne only finding that French man was staring at him with a weird expression.

“You don’t even know his name, don’t you?” Twitched put down her glass, raising a brow and looking at Lion with great interest.

“It’s not a event. Doc is not even here. Maybe you two should go back to the party before Doc got mad at yall. And I just want a drink with him. What’s the matter with you two nosing around?” Lion waved off his brother and sister, blowing out a heavy sigh showing how annoyed he was.

“Furaha. That’s my name.” Furaha interrupted quickly. He said it in a soft voice. Now there are three pairs of eyes locked on him, but Furaha didn’t flinch at the sudden attention. Usually he wouldn't have interrupted any white men’s conversation considering the pretty bad consequences he had received, but this time there’s something mysterial that urged him to speak up in order to ease the tension in the air, so _maybe Lion wouldn’t feel annoyed by the interrogation no more_.

It’s all new to Furaha. Suddenly he cared about the feeling of the French mafia family’s little brother? And what made him have courage to interrupt a conversation between these three deadly people?

For a moment of unsettling silence, Montagne turned his head to his little sister and said, “we should go. Doc would be pissed if he found out that we sneaked out. How lucky our little brother can do whatever he wants.”

The little sister nodded, seemed to understand the deeper meaning under Montagne’s words. When Montagne was about to pass Furaha, he suddenly stopped in front of Furaha. “Nice to meet you.” A simple but last greeting to Furaha actually made Furaha’s ego feel a bit better. At least Montagne showed a bit of respect to him. However when Montagne held his hand up, looking like he’s about to pat Furaha’s shoulder, a low growl stopped the hand immediately. 

“Don’t touch him.” Lion hissed, eyes flashing red.

It’s anger, oh no, more like protectiveness. That’s what Furaha can sense from Lion.

Montagne took his hand back right away, lips curled into an almost unnoticeable smile. Without saying anything else, Montagne dragged his confused little sister out of the bar.

Now it’s left to the Furaha and Lion, the only two in this bar. Lion seemed to be normal again, and he led Furaha to the tall table. After Furaha seated, Lion had already placed two drinks between them and looked at Furaha with a puzzling expression.

“Now, Furaha, tell me why a black omega like you want to come here tonight.”

  
  
  
  
  


1 hour ago, July 15th, 1923

  
  
  
  


The conversation Oliver and Furaha were having right now was making them incredibly uncomfortable. Not the topic, but both of them. There was something unsettling crawling in the atmosphere between them.

Furaha shifted his position frequently, as if he couldn’t find a comfortable one.

“So you said you work for… what’s the name again?”

Oliver kept his gaze on the anxious looking man. His mind was never focusing on the conversation but every movement Furaha had made. Oliver licked his bottom lips quickly as he saw the exposed neck of that man. The smooth dark skin reflected the golden light, and that ember hue made Oliver’s throat even drier. Oliver knew well he’s so aroused right now. He chucked down a good amount of liquor trying to ease the urge inside him.

“Gossip Daily.” Furaha looked away, finger tapping on the table nervously.

“Yeah, that one. So you are here for my brother’s wedding? Trying to get some juicy information?” Oliver placed one his hand inches from Furaha’s, eyes still fixed on the man’s neck.

“I mean, no and yes? I’m not trying to bother anyone, my boss asked me to come here to see if there’s anything we can publish.” Furaha looked like he wasn’t lying, because he kept his cool, voice calm and smooth.

“Too bad they’re not here. I’m available for an interview though.” Oliver lifted a corner of his mouth, studying the other man.

Furaha nodded, as he took out a small notepad and a pen. 

“Should we start with the name?” Furaha looked up from his notes, asking cautiously.

“Oliver Flament.” 

A satisfied smile slowly rose to Oliver’s face. He knew this newsboy wasn’t ready to hear his real name; it’s obvious from Furaha’s shocking expression.

“It is my real name. But I wouldn’t want you to leak it, get it? I let you know simply because I have a feeling that we can be friends.” 

Oliver knew he’s playing a dangerous game, letting a newsboy know his real name, plus it’s a man that he met just an hour ago. It's a very risky move for a merc like him, but his concern was flooded over by the eagerness of to get closer to Furaha. He wanted to know this Omega, or maybe even to claim him, even though he didn’t really know anything about Furaha.

A dangerous game.

Furaha felt the same. He didn’t write down the name but took a note mentally. He eyed Oliver in suspicion. Can’t ever trust a mafia Alpha, that’s what Furaha told himself. But god damn it’d be a lie Furaha didn’t think this Alpha was attractive. Crystal blue eyes shined like the sea water splashing the shallow shore, bringing all life out of nature, fluidly like floating water that gave Furaha a sense of calmness.

Furaha likes water. 

So Furaha might just join this dangerous game.

“Why do you hide from the public? You know the public is very interested in you.”

Furaha looked right into Oliver’s eyes. If he’s in, then he better toughen up.

“I don’t. It’s just people like you, paparazzis, failed to find me.” As Oliver spoke, he took his hand back and unintentionally brushed his fingers over Furaha’s hand that’s holding the pen.

Furaha glanced at his hand quickly before he gathered his shit together. He almost lost it when those fingers touched him. It’s never like this before. No Alpha can trigger his desire this easily, but this man did it.

“Alright. I guess we will have to work harder, Mr. Flament.”

“Oliver. Just call me Oliver.”

“Oliver. Yes. About the name, so the Flament’s is in control of Fleur Mortem I assume?”

Oliver didn’t answer right away. One hand held the glass, and Oliver drifted his eyes to the brown liquor. He’s weighing the consequence of telling this newsboy about his family. 

Furaha sensed some unsettling feeling from Oliver, so he said, “no worry. If you’re uncomfortable with the question, I’m going to drop it.”

Oliver looked back at Furaha, shaking his head. “It’s fine. I took my mother’s last name. So to your question, no, it’s not the Flament’s.”

Furaha nodded before he wrote down something on his notepad.

“So what about you? Furaha, a beautiful name, and what’s your full name?”

Being someone who’s not that important is one advantage that makes sure you don’t need to worry about your identity. Furaha was no one but a regular guy who works for a gossip newspaper, so he really didn’t have a problem to spill his name, unless…

“Ngũgĩ Muchoki Furaha. All my friends call me Furaha.”

...Unless Furaha was also someone who’s with secrets as well. Intentionally hiding his beloved name “Wamai” from Oliver, Furaha had his own reasons.

Oliver hummed before he repeated Furaha’s name in a low voice. Then he stood up all of sudden, making Furaha’s body jump a bit in shock. 

“Oh, don’t be scared.” Oliver was already too close to Furaha, one hand slowly reaching to Furaha’s neck, another on Furaha’s shoulder. “Why are you scared of me? I’m not going to hurt you.”

Furaha’s breath hitched as he felt this Alpha’s hand gently rubbing the back of his neck. He had to admit that he was scared for a second when Oliver stood up abruptly, but now the soft words somehow wiped all the fear away and replaced it with something more irresistible. 

It’s the dangerous thirst that swirled inside Furaha, making his mouth dry and blood pumping. 

They were looking at each other’s eyes, like some silent communication happening between them, but the only signal that Oliver received was this Omega wanted something that he wanted as well.

Leaning closer, only inches away, Oliver dragged his hand down to Furaha’s thigh, feeling the heat was increasing between this Omega’s legs. That heat broke Oliver’s last string easily.

_Omega, my omega._

Furaha swore his body was not listening to him. He helplessly let out a quiet moan when the Alpha’s hand was on his thigh. Yes, he was shamelessly hard right now, though he wanted to fight it. His last sanity was telling him no, but his body betrayed him recklessly. Eventually his last piece of sanity was crushed when he saw Furaha’s eyes flashed in thirsty red.

_Oh, Alpha._

None of them knew who started the kiss, but they sure knew that both of them needed it. No, in the way back of their mind, they didn’t want this to happen, but their natural instinct made this happen.

That’s how this happened. Pure instinctive needing for each other, against their own consent. They might not want this, but they needed it.


	2. The one where they miss each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already highlight the part may be triggering. It contains child abuse and torture.  
> Generally speaking, this chapter ends up with some fluff because why not.
> 
> shamlessly plug my tumblr: dimethief

“What the hell was that, Gilles? Why did Oliver act so weird?”

The little sister questioned Gilles as soon as they got back to the dinner party, the doorman quickly opened the door and guided them in.

After Gilles handed his coat to the doorman, he stopped at the entrance of the party. He gave the doorman a nod and the doorman left them alone at the entrance smartly. He browsed around making sure they’re actually alone here and also trying to figure out how he should organize his words into senses.

“I’m not the patient one.” The little sister had her arms crossed and stood herself next to Gilles, reminding Gilles to speak up as soon as possible.

Gilles sighed and turned his head to his younger sister.

“Do you believe in true mates?”

“Come on. What kind of question is that? True mates only exist in fairy tales.” 

“Emma, you gotta believe me in this.”

Emmanuelle had no faith in the concept of true mate. To her, it’s just some fairy tales that she had read when she was young. It all seemed too perfect to be real. One person was destined to be bonded with another person, and that’s straight unrealistic to her. Emmanuelle gave Gilles a doubtful look, but still she nodded her head.

“That omega, Furaha, is Oliver’s true mate-”

“Wh-”

“No, let me finish. I saw it. I saw his eyes flashed gold when he looked at Oliver. And you also saw how Oliver’s eyes flashing red when I was about to touch that omega. We all know Oliver. He never had this type of reaction towards any omega, not even Claire. Yes, he went raging when he found out Alexi’s was missing and Claire’s death, but it was grief that triggered him. But this time, he was triggered just simply by me, another Alpha, trying to touch that Omega.”

When Gilles finished talking, they both fell into silence.

“It can’t be real, Gilles.” Emmanuelle muttered in disbelief. She looked at his older brother seeking for agreement.

“I’m afraid it’s true,” said Gilles, “I’m almost 90% sure that they’re true mates.”

“What about the 10%?” Emmanuelle didn’t give up.

“I don’t know Emma. Don’t you want Oliver to have a mate, so maybe in, I don’t know, 3 years？ 2 years? Or even in fucking 2 months, he won’t go feral. You want to see him losing himself and go feral just like that? He’s a timebomb if he’s not going to find his mate soon.” Once Gilles was done talking, he looked around suspiciously as his paranoid mind was warning him this conversation shouldn’t be heard by anyone who’s outside the family.

Emmanuelle went silent again, maybe it’s because of his older brother's sudden outburst, or maybe she actually agreed with his older brother this time. Oliver was different. Oliver had limited time. He needed a mate, or he would eventually turn into a monster.

“Should I tell mother about this?” asked Emmanuelle, voice slightly shaky.

Gilles shook his head. He inhaled deeply and then breathed out. “Let’s not do anything right now. And we can just consider this as a good thing, right? Maybe Oliver will actually claim his true mate successfully, and he won’t go feral. A big happy ending.”

“Yeah right.” Emmanuelle answered sarcastically, giving Gilles a bitter smile.

They both knew there’s little chance that Oliver would be able to claim his true mate, at least not before he found his son. But this was because they had no idea what it’s happening in the bar at this moment.

“But let’s say they’re true mates, they will be attracted to each other naturally, right?” Asked Emmanuelle.

“Theoretically, yes. Though I doubt the attraction would help much. Even if Oliver claimed that Omega, he still needs to fight his inner demon. What’s the point of being bonded with someone when Oliver basically refuses to love someone right now. Being bonded would only be a distraction to him, at least I believe that’s what he would think.”

“Gilles, do you think it’s our fault that Oliver behaved like that? You know if we paid more attention to him when we were younger, he wouldn’t be going through all these.” 

“Maybe or maybe not. I don’t know. When we were young we were trained to be mobs, and he was the rebelling one who refused to do the training, and we stupidly despised him. Ironically, now he’s one doing the most killing. He had a kinder heart than the rest of us at that time, but now he’s blinded with revenge. The damage is done and there’s nothing we can do now. ” Gilles gave Emmanuelle a bitter smile.

“I wish I could’ve helped. Then maybe he wouldn’t get Claire pregnant, and Claire wouldn’t die and Alexis wouldn’t go missing. And maybe he would’ve had a better life now.”

“You never knew. Claire wasn’t his true mate, and if there’s a true mate then Oliver is destined to be bonded with his true mate. We didn’t know at that point. Maybe it meant to be like this, so Oliver could eventually meet his true mate.”

“Oh, shut up. That’s just cruel. There’s no need to take Claire and Alexis away from Oliver just so he could meet his true mate.” Emmanuelle slapped the back of her older brother’s head. She’s the spoiled little sister who had no fear to slap her brothers.

Gilles rubbed the back of his head, and squared his shoulders straight. “Happiness comes with pain. Anyway, let’s go in before Gustave realized we’re gone..”

Emmanuelle shook her head, and she said, “I never like this type of party. I don’t understand why Gustave wanted to have such a big party and invited everyone. I thought we could just have a private family party.”

Patting Emmanuelle’s shoulder, Gilles gave his little sister a soft smile. “That’s why he was the leader. He knew how to handle a business. Though he had decided to let me be the successor, I still don’t think I can do it as good as him. He’s a natural leader.”

“You will be a good leader too. I believe in you.” Emmanuelle assured Gilles with a bright smile, eyes sparkling in hope.

“Yeah, hopefully.” Gilles smiled back before he gestured to the entrance to Emmanuelle. “Lady first.”

“No need. We are going in together.” Emmanuelle held her hand towards Gilles.

With a light chuckle, Gilles took Emmanuelle’s hand and they walked in together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Fleur Mortem Bar**

  
  


Oliver was the one who came to his senses first. Like waking up from sleep, he shivered for a second before he actually realized what he was doing. He wasn’t doing anything embarrassing though, just laying upon another man’s body panting like breathlessly. He slowly moved his head and observed carefully the man under him. 

Furaha was unconscious, eyes shut tightly, but his brows were knotted still as if he’s in pain. Maybe he was, with the pale and slightly trembling lips. Oliver’s mind was thinking quickly, trying to recall what exactly happened. He remembered the kiss at the beginning, but then it was like he’s watching from someone else’s point of view, watching how himself buried deep inside this Omega, fuck this Omega in almost brutal speed, but it wasn’t like this Omega wasn’t enjoying it. The unbelievable passion for physical contacts in their sex sent a shiver down to Oliver’s spine, making him almost want to do it again.

However it was this Omega’s scent that somehow brought Oliver’s running mind back to calming. Oliver inhaled deeply as if the scent was some sort of drugs that gave him a piece of soothing. Coconut and mint, just reminding him the exotic island that he had read about in the book, was glorious, embedded in a sense of ocean.

Oliver had not stopped when he buried his nose in Furaha’s neck, but instead he was brushing it alone the entire length of Furaha’s throat. Then his eyes caught something that made his inner self almost purr. It was the  new wound from him marking  _ his  _ Omega, right between the shoulder and back of the neck, slightly pink and with a  bit of blood stains. 

Funny thing was that Oliver had two completely different feelings toward this mark. His first reaction was pure joy and fulfillment, but then his rational mind ruthlessly reminded him what a huge mistake he had made.

A huge fucking mistake.

Oliver laid one of his fingers on the mark he made, feeling the remaining heat spreading from the spot. His heart skipped a beat at that moment, as the skin touched it sparkled an electric-like tingling feeling.

Maybe this was a good sign? Oliver now had a longer time to search for his son since he actually did claim an Omega, and that counted as mating, right? The extending of time was truly something Oliver would appreciate, but what about this Omega? Was he really going to bond with him like they’re married or something? Oliver simply just  _ can’t _ do it, because he knew everyone he had tried to bond with always ended up in some trouble. Just look at Claire, the woman he once loved to death, but death was ironically the last thing happened to her. Oliver was not meant to be anyone’s mate. He would rather choose to face his feral at the end instead of ruining another Omega’s life.

When Furaha woke up, the sun was already peeking out at the edge of the skyline and birds were singing delightfully outside. Too bad nothing was delightful for Furaha right now. He’s still in this storage room, some parts of his body were sore and the rest of them were numb. He felt the heavy weight on him and right away he knew that was Oliver. 

Oliver was sleeping soundly. Furaha could smell the pure peace and calm from the Alpha’s scent. Good for him, but Furaha wondered if Alpha could sense his scent that was filled with terror and desperation. Probably not, since Oliver was completely drowning in his sweet sleep.

Furaha gathered his mind before he decided to make a move. He simply just couldn’t stay here for one more minute, knowing the fact he had been claimed by an Alpha that he just met last night. The sex wasn’t even consensual, but Furaha couldn’t blame Oliver for everything since he didn’t really fight back, right? It was the stupid Omega’s instinct that pulled him into this mess.

There was one thing that Furaha feared for his life: 

It’s the fear of being claimed by any Alpha. He had already been through too much when he was young. When he was 12, right after his mother’s death, he was kidnapped by an local human trafficking organization, and then he was sold to an Alpha in Texas. He spent 2 years in the cage, being tortured everyday. Till this day, he still could remember what it felt like to bath under the sun for the first time after 2 years of locking up in a room with no windows, and the tingling feeling when he stepped in the grass was the taste of freedom. He was so close to being marked by that Alpha, and the ultimate fear of him being claimed by a slave owner actually gave him courage to fight back. Now the idea of trapping with someone was truly the biggest fear he ever had, after all he had been through, and he just lost his ability to trust anyone. Unfortunately, here he was failing to escape his fate, the price of being a Omega.

_ “Oh, little omega, don’t be scared. I promise I won’t hurt you this time. Just let me touch you, feel you. Yes, you’re so beautiful yet disgusting. Look at your dark skin, what a sin, but so tempting. Shush, just let me-” _

The evil voice snarled inside Furaha’s head, triggering his peace of mind till he finally snapped. Furaha pushed Oliver away, using all his remaining energy, and then he randomly picked up the cloths on the ground before he made it to the door. 

Oliver was up even before Furaha made a move. He was awoken by the sudden change of the Omega’s scent, from sweet calming to stinky fear. Before Oliver could react, Furaha already dressed and unlocked the door of the storage room. The last thing Oliver caught was the scent of fear that lingered inside the room. Like a knife stabbing in his chest, Oliver felt hurt as he assumed that  _ his _ Omega was scared of him. Then quickly Oliver shook his head, eyes finally moved away from the door, trying to tell himself that he shouldn’t either care or be surprised. 

Everyone is scared of him. So why not  _ his  _ Omega?

  
  
  


***

  
****Description of child abuse, racism. But no underage sexual assault****

_ “You filthy Omega, what have you done?!” _

“ _ Nothing.. _ ” _ Furaha curled himself at the corner, hiding his face behind his knees, voice trembling in fear. _

_ “What did I say about scars?” The man loomed above Furaha, asking in a slow pace. _

_ “Never..never scratch them..” Furaha couldn’t tell if he’s saying that to himself or the man in such a quiet voice, but all he knew at that point was he’s scared. _

_ “Speak up, you fucking pig!” _

_ Furaha’s breath hitched when he was pressed against the wall behind him, and the hand that grabbed his neck was slowly tightened. He looked straight into the man who’s choking him, but all he could see was shadow, no face. _

_ Is he hallucinating again? Is this a dream? _

_ He wanted to fight back, but the chain on his wrists was stronger than him. Furaha just couldn’t breath. He’s suffocating, feeling his eyes starting watering and his chest hurting. His head was spinning, as his vision started slowly fading, and everything just fell into dark gradually.  _

_ Just at one point he’s about to pass out, the hand on his neck loosed, and the air flew into his lung making him cough roughly. Just as he’s having a hard time adjusting his breath, he heard the man speak again. _

_ “Enough of this. Let’s get into the game, shall we, little Omega?” _

_ That’s when the fear took over, and Furaha couldn’t bear the pain any more. _

Furaha bolted up in the water, gasping for breath. His heart was racing, hammering in his chest for a moment he couldn’t remember where he was or who he was. He was sitting in the bathtub, some dread light spreading from the old lamp in the corner. Water was still coming out from the faucet, rinsing all over him and eventually splashing into the almost-full bathtub. 

Furaha paused for a second before he stood on his feet and turned off the faucet. He wasn’t surprised that he hallucinated again, but instead he was more shocked about what he hallucinated. He had this weird habit that he likes to meditate under the water, letting the suffocation take him to somewhere peaceful, but since he had been marked by Oliver two weeks ago the mediation only brought back terrible memories from his childhood. Something had changed him, and he could only assume it’s because of his bond with Oliver.

Thought of Oliver being  _ his _ Alpha, Furaha cringed. He grabbed the towel that draped on the sink and quickly dried himself. Then he stepped out of the bathroom naked, and dropped himself on the bed that’s on the center of his crusty small apartment. 

It’s not like he never thought of Oliver, moreover he actually was constantly thinking about the Alpha. At first, it was just sudden flashbacks of Oliver’s face, but then as times passed by Furaha missed his Alpha. He ached for his Alpha, missing the touch from his Alpha. When he tried to sleep on his bed, the brutal loneliness was nibbling him. He was used to being alone, but now not anymore. Things are just not the same anymore.

The sun has already sunk down. Furaha couldn’t get rid of the fear that was swelling inside of him and he’s exhausted from it. He wanted to sleep but he didn’t dare, fearing the ghost of his past would catch him again, or he also worried to dream of Oliver again. You see, he didn’t want to dream of the Alpha but he couldn’t deny the dream with Oliver in it always brought some sort of fuzzy and warm feeling to him. And the only reason he hesitated because he didn’t want to get attached to it. 

Furaha turned his head to the right, looking at the reflection of himself from the mirror that’s hung on the wall. Then he saw his eyes flashed gold. Furaha didn’t react too much to his golden eyes, as he already knew what it’s going on. A little research never hurt. Yes, Furaha had figured out that him and Oliver were true mates, and yes he freaked out when he found out, but now it’s nothing new. He knew his eyes would turn golden whenever he thought of his Alpha. 

Though he had to hate this bond, he didn’t hate Oliver necessarily. Oliver was a nice man;at least Oliver helped him to get out the trouble when they first met. Oliver was also attractive, having smooth voice, soft-looking brown hair, grey eyes infused with devastatingly green.

Breaths hitching, Furaha didn’t realize his hands were uncontrollably touching his bare skin, dragging his fingers from his neck to the stomach. He kept his eyes fixed on the mirror, seeing his body slowly fidgeting on the edge of desires. The heat crawling on his skin, as he felt the slick bringing the dampness between his legs. He’s so damn turned on right now, by just a thought of his Alpha. And that’s how bad Furaha missed his Alpha, no matter how much he didn’t want to admit.

Just when Furaha was about to make his next move, a knoch on the door made him stop sharply. He quickly grabbed the towel and wiped the wetness between his legs. “Just a minute!” Shouted Furaha, as he put some loose clothes on himself, trying to cover his boner.

After he finally managed to open the door, the person who was waiting looked very unimpressed.

“What took you so long?”

“Uh, shower.” Furaha closed the door after the person stepped in. “I didn’t expect you to come this early, Miles.”

“I figured I’d come earlier so I could spend more quality time with Jack tonight.” Miles sat himself on the chair by the desk, giving Furaha a wink.

A light pink spread on Furaha’s cheek. He didn’t need Miles’s unnecessary information to remind him of sex, as he’s still half hard. Coughing lightly, Furaha sat himself on his bed awkwardly. 

“I need your help this time,” said Furaha.

“Well, that’s new.” Miles shrugged. Though Furaha and Miles had been friends since Furaha moved to Los Angeles and Furaha was also aware that Miles worked for Golden Kings, the local west coast gang, Furaha barely asked any favors from Miles.

“So you better help me with the one and only favor I’m asking right now.”

“Can’t promise, but I’m interested.” 

Furaha took a deep breath before he said, “I’m bonded with… Lion. And I need you to do a bond scrubbing for me.”

Miles frowned and then he asked, “Lion? The French dude? The youngest boy of Fleur Moterm? That Lion?”

Furaha nodded. “Yes, that one. And also, I think we’re true mates.”

Miles’s eyes widened as he sat up straight. “True mates? You and him? Elaborate before I call this bullshit.” 

Furaha tried to ignore Miles’s unbelievable look, and slowly explained, “I met him by accident. He bit and marked me, and then, well, you know, we’re bonded. It’s been two weeks, and I believe it’s because of the bond, that Alpha’s scent was inside my body messing up everything. My whole spirit changed, that I can’t even meditate without nightmares. And about true mates, I found out that my eyes flash gold whenever I have strong urges for him. I miss him. At first it was fine, but now I just couldn’t even bear to sleep alone on the bed. I miss everything about him, yet I don’t even know him that much.” Then Furaha paused, and Miles didn’t say anything either. “I don’t love him. It’s nothing like you and Jack. You two love each other, so the bond is natural. But there’s no love between us. The bond is only making me do something that I don’t want to. It’s… it’s disgusting..” At the end, Furaha’s voice was shaking, and the word “disguiting” hit him in a level that he didn’t expect. He’s own chest swelled when he heard himself insulting the bond between him and his Alpha. 

“Yet, you two are true mates.” Miles finished Furaha’s sentences with a fact. He looked sorry about what Furaha had gone through, but also puzzled.

“Yeah, true mates. But we can still do bond scrubbing, right? I did some research and some books stated that even the Alpha and the Omega are true mates, the bond is not 100% unbreakable.” Furaha threw his thoughts on the table in a hurry. He knew Miles knew how to do bond scrubbing, and Miles was known for his skill in the blackmarket. (Bond scrubbing was illegal at that time)

Miles shook his head as he said, “I don’t think so. Even though there’s a way, I’m not able to. I have never seen a bond between true mates in my life, and don’t even mention scrubbing their bonds. Bond scrubbing is dangerous enough already, and I can’t even imagine-”

“No, no, no, Miles. Please, don’t give up yet. I don’t want to be bonded with him.” Furaha ran his hands through his hair, interrupting Miles desperately.

“Well, you could kill him.”

Furaha jerked his head towards Miles in disbelief, not sure if Miles was joking or not.

“That’s the only option I can think of. But hey, I know someone you can ask for advice. There’s a Church called The Bethel on the North side of Los Angeles. Go there and tell the bishop that Castle send you there, then you will meet the person. ” Miles sighed heavily.

Furaha nodded and gave Miles a grateful look.

“This is all I can help you with. Don’t do anything stupid. Think before you make any decisions.”

Furaha bit his bottom lip, and he doubted that he wouldn’t be reckless about the bond scrubbing. He just wanted to be free, and was it too much to ask?

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


It had been 15 days since Oliver saw Furaha last time. Fifteen days were nothing, but to Lion it seemed like the longest time he had ever waited. He didn’t really wait for Furaha to show up one day, though he constantly appeared in the bar where they met the first time, secretly hoping maybe he would run into Furaha again. Being apart from his Omega was a slow torturing to this Alpha. However, Lion had his decency that stopped him from actively looking for Furaha. 

Oliver felt bad that he claimed Furaha just like that. He totally crossed the line, but till this day he still questioned why he behaved drastically differently around Furaha that day. The protectiveness over Furaha, the itching desire, and most importantly the unknown interest towards Furaha, these are still new to Oliver. He had only had this kind of feeling for one Omega and that’s Claire, whom he had failed disastrously. And would the same tragedy happen to Furaha this time? Oliver hoped not, though he’s a cold-blood merc, he still had some heart for  _ his _ Omega. Since protecting his Omega was in his nature, he thus won’t let anything happen to Furaha. It’s his true nature, nothing else.

How many mistakes had Oliver made? Oliver lost his counts. He, as a guilty man, could only find peace either in killing sprees or holy church. The Bethel Church was always his first choice when he needed a time out. He would spend hours just sitting there and praying or occasionally confessing in the confession booth. Today he decided to go into the confession booth, because the guilt was eating him alive.

When he finally stepped out of The Bethel Church, he was feeling a bit better, though the guilt was still there. And then, that was the moment when he saw Furaha standing at the bottom of the marble stairs and staring at him.

You see, the second meeting was ideally meant to be somehow sweet since both of them missed each other badly - a hug would be nice - but right now none of them can make the move. 

It was Furaha who broke the silence first, as he figured staring at each other wouldn’t do any good.

“Hello?”

Oliver inhaled deeply, letting his Omega’s scent enter his body. He indeed loved it very much. Then he smiled back as a reply.

Soon the silence fell again, and this time it’s even more awkward. Oliver thought of saying something, but right now for some reasons he’s nervous. He’s not sure if he should apologize to Furaha about what he did to him last time or just walked up and buried his face onto his Omega’s neck and just simply drowned in that sweet scent. Funny how Furaha was fidgeting here as well, wondering what he should say to break this silence, though Furaha ironically wanted to jump on his Alpha and just kiss him already.

They couldn’t just stand there weighing their options forever, right?

“So you come here often?”

“So you come here often?”

Well, bad timing. But it’s alright, because the awkward coincidence made them laugh out loud. There was a relief feeling when both of them laughed. Furaha, though, still couldn’t help but glancing at the fangs that Oliver flashed. Seeing those fangs sent a tingling feeling down Furaha’s spine.

“It’s been a while.” With a soft smile, Oliver stepped down, making himself closer to Furaha.

Furaha didn’t necessarily step back, instead he stepped forward as there’s something inside him telling him to get closer to his Alpha.

“Yes. How many days already?” Furaha didn’t pay too much attention to his own question as he found himself couldn’t move his eyes from Oliver. Right now, Oliver was the only thing that interested him. During these 15 days, this Omega might even dream about seeing his Alpha again.

“Fifteen.” Oliver didn’t even dodge his Omega’s eyes, just straight looking at Furaha, as if he’s looking for one thing to trigger his next move.

“You counted?” asked Furaha in a slow and low voice. And there’s shaky seduction in it, mixing with Furaha’s excitement and hesitation.

“Yes.” It was definitely because of Furaha's tempting voice, because now Oliver’s voice was raspy as his throat was tightening and mouth was dried as hell. 

“Why?” For sure Furaha could feel his Alpha was tempted, and he certainly didn’t want to stop his temptation. Seeing his Alpha being turned on just another thing made Furaha even more excited. At this point, Furaha didn’t care, and all he wanted was to touch his Alpha, so he ran his hand on Oliver’s arm, feeling the tensed muscle under the white shirt.

Oliver’s eyes flashed red in a moment just when Furaha touched him, and the next thing Furaha knew was he’s all in Oliver’s arm and being hugged tightly. Oliver buried his face onto his Omega’s neck and rubbed his nose against the dark skin, not wasting any chance to smell that beautiful scent from his Omega. He missed it so fucking bad, and in no way he’s going to let it go just now. Furaha smiled in content, letting his Alpha enjoy this little sweet moment as he was so satisfied about being held tight to his Alpha’s chest after all these days.

“Fucking nigger, disguisting.”

It was just a muttering from someone passed by, but Furaha still froze for the insult, a wave of anger rolling into him. Then he was pulled away from Oliver, and Oliver walked past him towards the person who glanced back with a disgusted look. 

That man saw Oliver walking to him and he didn’t back down. He turned around and pointed at Furaha as he shouted,“you like that nigero Omega? You’re sick. You’re the degenerate of whit- ”

That man failed to finish his words as Oliver punched him right on the face. That man stumbled back, and Oliver punched him on the stomach. That man fell on the ground, groaning in pain. Furaha could sense the pure rage from his Alpha, and he shivered to that kind of rage, but at the same time he felt a sense of satisfaction knowing his Alpha was protecting and the racist fucker got what he deserved. Oliver stepped forward and sat on that man’s stomach, starting throwing fist one after one. Now this was something Furaha didn’t expect, and definitely not something good as well. Furaha quickly pulled Oliver’s arm and tried to stop him from beating the unconscious man more.

“Hey, it’s enough. He’s going to die.” Furaha caught a chance to look at the unconscious man on the ground, and right away he felt sick just seeing that man’s face was totally distorted with gore and blood. Furaha’s not even sure if that man was alive or not, and he quickly looked around and there were already two or three people looking at them in shocking faces. That’s not good, and Furaha’s sure someone probably had already reported this to the police.

It took Oliver a minute to gather his temper, and soon he turned his head back to Furaha and softened his vision. He was getting into hurting this racist man too much and he just accidentally let his Omega see what he was really like. Was Furaha disgusted about the other side of him? Oliver didn’t have time to think of his worries as Furaha already dragged him out the scene.

They were in the area in between the upper town and lower town, and Furaha felt it would be safer if they’re at lower town so they kept running until Furaha saw some dusty main streets that belonged to the lower town. They stopped at Griffith Park. Furaha led Oliver to one of the benches, and they both sat down. Oliver was quiet, and he purposely avoided Furaha’s eyes. Furaha sighed lightly, and he took Oliver’s bloody hand that’s wounded from beating that man.

“You’re hurt.” Furaha said it softly, trying to comfort his anxious Alpha. He didn’t even need to smell Oliver’s scent to know he’s anxious, because Oliver had everything written on his face at this point. “I’m going to wrap it. It might hurt a bit, ok?”

No response. Furaha sighed again, but he’s on his action already. Quickly torned a strip from his dark blue shirt, and he gently wrapped it around Oliver’s hand. When the rough fiber touched Oliver’s busted wound, Oliver still hissed in pain. Furaha glanced at Oliver as he kept taking care of the wound, and then he said, “Thank you. You know, for beating that man. I really appreciate it. It’s… been a while that someone stood for me. And it feels great. Don’t feel bad about beating shit out of him.”

Oliver remained in his position for a second, and then he jerked his head towards Furaha. “I don’t feel bad about beating him honestly. I just… I don't want you to see me like that. It’s scary.” 

Furaha looked at Oliver only finding his Alpha was grimacing. 

_ No, my Alpha, you’re the best. My dear Alpha, you protected me. _

A strong affection grew from the bottom of Furaha’s heart, and he desperately wanted to make his Alpha feel better, so he leaned forward and placed the lightest kiss he could ever give. It was quick and soft, like a leather brushing at Oliver’s shaky lips, and Oliver didn’t expect it. Eyes widened, Oliver touched his lips with his unwounded hand, and his heart did a dramatic back flip to that delicate kiss. That kiss was nothing compared to those they had when they first met, but it might be the most comforting and sweetest kiss Oliver got from his Omega. 

It was a true act out of heart.

Furaha lowered his eyes and tried to focus on wrapping Oliver’s hand, feeling surprisingly a bit embarrassed about his sudden move. A heavy pink flushed on his cheeks, and in Oliver’s eyes it’s the cutest thing ever. 

“I miss you.”

“What?” Furaha looked up and was confused about Oliver’s sudden sentiment.

“About why I counted days. It’s because I miss you.” answered Oliver, with a wide grin.

Furaha was sure his face was about to burn for real, and he decided to hide his embarrassing reaction so he lowered his head and kept his eyes fixed on Oliver’s hand. Still, he quietly muttered, “just shut up and let me finish wrapping your hand.”

See, it’s a sunny day in Los Angeles today, no clouds. Sunshine seemed even brighter today for some reasons, as these two just sat there in content. And bond scrubbing? Furaha had totally forgotten about it already.


	3. The one where they had better experience than the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lion and Wamai had their second sex ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically just smut. almost no plot development?  
> If I add the more plot in it, this chapter will be too long, so I save everything for next chapter. I know..I'm so bad at chapter cutting..
> 
> But HEY enjoy some delicious smut maybe? :)

When Furaha was done wrapping Oliver’s wound, neither of them said anything else except a simple “thank you” from Oliver. They sat there for a full minute in silence. It wasn’t that awkward like before anymore, and both of them were kinda enjoying this little moment. It’s always nice to have your mate around you, and the scents from each other were soothing and fresh. It wasn’t a lie that they liked keeping each other’s company, but meanwhile they both knew what they needed from each other. The hermonens are screaming in the air, and the hot summer brought out the wildest desire to them.

“You..know, I can clean your wounds at my place, if you want to come.”

It was an invitation from Furaha who now seemed a bit reluctant but it’s enough to Oliver. Oliver would be dumb to miss the deeper meaning behind the Furaha’s invitation. So Oliver let Furaha lead him back to his small apartment. On their way to Furaha’s place, without words their bodies bumping to each other, fingers brushing by, the minimal physical touches brought out the mixed feeling that was lingering between them, transited through their scents, making their hearts beat even faster. 

Once they closed the door behind them, the unsettling feelings were killed by a breath-taking kiss. Mouths crushed onto each other, they held each other tightly as they delivered the deepest excitement through their tongues. The kiss continued as they stumbled their way to the bed.

Fell on the bed, as they broke the kiss they started to take their clothes off. Oliver’s eyes just aren’t able to be moved from Furaha’s body. He wanted to linger over the lines of Furaha’s body, wanted to trace chocolate-like smoothness with his fingers on Furaha’s dark skin, and he wanted to lay himself over his Omega to feel every inch of Furaha beneath him. He wanted to press his Omega deeper into the bed and worship the mark that he left on Furaha’s neck, wanted to bury his cock inside his Omega and hold the Omega down and listen to him scream his pleasure.

Shit, Oliver wanted so much.

“My Alpha, what are you waiting for?”

Oliver swallowed hard when he saw Furaha’s eyes flashing gold with misty passion tempting him with the invitation again. 

Just in a second, both of them are taken over by their desire.

Fingers first, dragging up Furaha’s thighs and slipping through the warm slick. Biting off a groan Oliver circled his thumb around Furaha’s entrance, feeling how tight and wet it was. It was only been 15 days and his omega was tight like a virgin already. Fif-fucking-teen days, Oliver missed his Omega like crazy, but he had to keep it cool, tucking the urge back.

Oliver dropped down and pressed his lips against Furaha’s. Furaha kissed back, crushing their mouths together in an uncoordinated but enthusiastic embrace, moaning when his Alpha’s tongue tangled and curled alongside his own. The Omega loved the kiss way too much, feeling explosive joy swelling inside him. The Alpha kissed even deeper until the Omega whined, rolling their hips together just to hear the groan breaking from the Alpha’s throat. Then Oliver dragged his lips over Furaha’s neck, teasing the pulse, before he inhaled the scent of his Omega - mixed with his own scent - marked by him.

“My Omega-”

A jolt of heat rushed to Furaha’s toes, and he flinched a little, dizzy with want. “Say it again.”

“My Omega. Mine.”murmured into his throat, the Alpha claimed his absolute possession over the Omega. 

Furaha purred happily. He never thought that he would be this happy to hear an Alpha claiming him, but Oliver’s his Alpha, his only. And not right now, Furaha didn’t have enough brain cells to think anything but his Alpha, as if his brain was fried by lust. His breath caught as one finger went in his tight entrance, besides joy and satisfaction a hint of nervousness still bleeding into his sweet scent.

“Easy. I won’t hurt you. I promise. Never.” Oliver whispered and added another, thrusting just light enough to clear the tiny fear out of his Omega’s scent till there’s only pure arousal left. Three fingers and finally there was a bit of stretch. Suddenly an image of him forced himself into Furaha without any prep flashing inside Oliver’s head, he felt guilty that he hurt his Omega like that in the first time. The guild rolled over and it almost made Oliver lose interest.

A hand grabbed Oliver’s chin and led him to face Furaha directly. 

“It’s ok, my Alpha. I want-t it.” Furaha’s voice was soft and Oliver couldn’t figure out if Furaha was talking about right now or their first time.

“Give me, my Alpha. I want you, before and now.” Furaha surged forward and pressed their lips together. Slowly, Furaha delved inside Oliver’s mouth, his thumb caressing Oliver’s cheek as their breaths mingled. The kiss was one of the most sensual happenings, less sexual but more comforting, making Oliver feel much better. After the swirls of emotion eventually became lust and desire, the Omega rolled his hip back and forward, working himself open further.

When the kiss broke, Oliver’s fingers were gone as well. Furaha bit his lips holding back a sense of emptiness. He wanted the emptiness to be filled so bad.

“Don’t..” Furaha covered his eyes desperately, hiding his embarrassment from wanting more. 

“Settle. My Omega, my good Omega, are you ready for me?” Oliver asked in a raspy voice as he ran his slick soaked hand from the tip of his cock down to the base. Nodded before Furaha felt his Alpha’s cock bumping against him. He tore at the sheets when the blunt head shoved into his entrance. The Omega still let out a hitched whine, as the pain and pleasure was working through him.

Oliver forced himself to slow down, repeating again and again in his mind that he shouldn’t hurt his Omega, fighting his urge of just thrusting in carelessly. Feeling his Omega open further around his length, Oliver kept going, one long stroke until his hips fit snug into Furaha’s ass and the beginning of his knot was shoving against the stretched hole.

“Omega.” Oliver tightened his hold on Furaha’s hips. “My Omega, you feel so good.”

Finally relaxing now that he was full and Oliver was laying over him, Furaha murmured, “you feel good, Alpha. So full of you, perfect. My Alpha, my good Alpha, need you.” Furaha had his eyes closed as he reached down and linked their fingers together and smiled in content.

When their fingers touched, Oliver flinched a bit. He told himself not to read too far the way Omega hold his hand, or the pleased purr coming from his chest. Of course the Omega was content, they’re bonded and the Omega needed this just like he needed it as well. It’s nothing but just pure sex. He absolutely shouldn’t look too far into it.

He shouldn’t.

Oliver pulled out just a bare inch or two, then thrust back sharply, and Furaha cried you loud, holding Oliver’s hand even tighter. “My Alpha, please again.” begged Furaha.

_ His Alpha. I’m his Alpha. _

“Yes, my Omega.” Oliver whispered, and he had already lost the fight inside his mind. 

The next thrust was less gentle, Oliver pulling nearly all the way out and then filling Furaha one hard push. Seeing stars as the omega clenched tight around him, trying to keep him inside, Oliver set a rhythm, each stroke deep and slow. He buried himself to the hilt with each push through Furaha’s body, grinding their hips together before pulling back out.

Oliver looked at Furaha, amazed by how beautiful his Omega was right now. Heavy redness emerged on Furaha’s dark skin, and the color contrast between his own pale skin and Furaha’s caramel skin was beautiful. Fruaha’s skin resembled that of smooth chocolate kissed by golden hue over his muscles, and something about that hue, perhaps reflecting the green-ish gold of his eyes, made Oliver”s heart leap in a way it never had before.

Oliver shifted on the bed until he was hitting Furaha’s prostate with every thrust, while Furaha met him halfway each time lifting his hips up and moaning. Furaha was sopping wet, dripping down his thighs and sticking to Oliver’s legs, and the wet sound every time Oliver bottomed out inside made the whole room even steamier. 

Furaha’s back arched, and his upper body curved, eye rolling back. The overwhelming pleasure was almost too much, but he couldn’t get enough. He reached down and started to stroke his own cock quickly, as he let himself hurtle closer and closer towards the peak. 

“Alpha, my Alpha, kiss me plea-.” Furaha didn’t even finish his words and Oliver already dropped his weight on Furaha and kissed him passionately. Saliva leaked from the corner of his mouth, and Oliver was invading Furaha’s mouth with his tongue. The kiss kept going as Furaha held his breath. and as the oxygen slowly left Furaha’s lungs the extreme suffocating feeling pushed Furaha over the edge. His brain lacked air at this moment, and his whole sense was over-sensitive as he started to see plain white. 

Furaha came in an instant, pulsing and shaking through his orgasm. One last shove and Oliver felt the channel was tightened around him and he lost it right there with a roar, filling Furaha burst after burst cum. Panting heavily, Furaha let his Alpha just lay over him and snuggle into his neck for more comforts. The presence of his Alpha kept him well grounded, and the soothing relief as he felt his mind and body calming.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Oliver was in shower, leaving Furaha alone in the bedroom to clean the mess. Furaha cleaned himself with a towel and then changed the sheet swiftly. A plain white sheet that smelled like the soap he used looked extra warm under the sunshine. After Furaha put on his boxers, he dropped himself on the bed, half-face buried into the bed. Staring out the window, his mind was far away from here. One hand reached back and gently touched the scar on his neck, Furaha closed his eyes, focusing on the shape of the scar as he traced the jagged line slowly with the tips of his fingers.. 

The scar was healed well, only left with an odd mixture of bright white and light pink, extra noticeable on his dark skin. The shape was curved like a half moon with a deeper cicatrix on both ends, suggesting that it was from someone with fangs. Oliver’s fangs were something that Furaha had a weird obsession with. Not that he acted like he did but was he triggered by them so easily that he felt his spine shiver just by seeing Oliver flashing his fangs.

_ My Alpha… so special, so good. _

The sound of running water was in the background, quietly bringing a sense of calmness within Furaha. He slowly drifted away and let this moment sink in.

When Oliver stepped out of the bathroom, Furaha was deep in sleep. Oliver had a tower wrapped around his hip, and he froze right there just as he saw Furaha lying on the bed.

Oliver’s breath was stolen, and it was by the person on the bed who did it unintentionally. The bareback was almost flawless, as the shadow filled into the dimples that sat low on Furaha’s back, the lines curved around his muscle. Oliver let his eyes roam over the back, to the muscle tone in Furaha’s arms. As his gaze rose to take in the scar he left by the neck that soothed him, he saw the sunshine bring a hue around the Furaha’s body that matched the newly fallen chestnuts in the park. 

Oliver’s heart fluttered, almost as if he’s in love. Quickly, Oliver snapped that idea away and told himself it’s just because they’re bonded. It was hormone doing the trick. Oliver shook his head, and he quietly dressed up. Before he left, he looked back at Furaha one last time, feeling his heart was beating even faster. Then finally, he closed the door behind, leaving the Omega alone in the apartment.

A Sunday afternoon in the mid-summer, Oliver felt a string of emptiness snarling inside him, as he walked on the street alone. The sun wasn’t this brutally hot when he’s in Griffith Park with Furaha, but now it seemed way too bright. 

Walking back to downtown, Oliver made his way to his sister’s workshop. Emmanuelle had her own place where she worked on her projects everyday. Besides working for the family, she also had a heavy passion for crafting and she called herself an inventor. A small smile creased on Oliver’s mouth as he glanced up at the large concrete building where nature was reclaiming the flaking pain with full leaves and vines. He likes his sister a lot, and besides Gilles Emmanuelle is his favorite.

Once he entered the building, he was greeted by 2 guards in the back, and after he nodded to them he took the stairs to the top floor. The workshop was quiet, and Oliver pushed the door embracing what his sister was doing. 

Emmanuelle was reading something, and she looked up from her book immediately when she heard the door opening. “Hey, Oliver. I don’t remember that I invited you.”

“No need to be a brat. I’m here and you know why.” said Oliver with a small smile. Oliver stopped at a single sofa and wiped the leather surface with one finger, leaving a clean stripe on the surface. “And you need to clean your workshop more.”

Emmanuelle arched a brow as she slammed her book shut. She gestured to the door and said, “I mean you can leave if you feel like this place is too filthy for you. I can go find Alexis by myself.”

Oliver’s face dropped, narrowing his eyes, but still he didn’t argue and he dusted some dust off before he sat down. His sister always knew how to get on his nerves, but he just could never be truly mad at her. Plus Emmanuelle was the one who gathered good information and leads for him.

“My informants told me they might have found a boy who looked like Alexis. The problem is the boy is locked up by the local gang Hells Angel in Texas. And the worse thing is he was kept as an auction item. The auction time is unknown, and the location where they kept him is unknown as well. But what I know is they have a handful of kids there ready to be sold.” Emmanuelle's voice was slightly shaking as she was disturbed by the disturbing information as well. 

Oliver slammed his fist on the side of the single sofa, feeling the anger rushing towards his head. He couldn’t even imagine what Alexis was going through now, and the pain of knowing his son was suffering right now quickly turned into guilt, the guilt that he had always been nibbled by. Only if he kept Claire and Alexis safe years ago, Alexis wouldn’t be there suffering and Clarie wouldn’t die. Only if he wasn’t so immature and irresponsible back when he’s 17, he could’ve married Claire and he could’ve had a beautiful family. Only if…

“Hey, don’t.”

No idea since when Emmanuelle had been standing next to him, Oliver was pulled out of his mind by his sister’s words.

“It’s bleeding.” Emmanuelle wiped a droplet of blood from Oliver’s bottom lip, wincing at Oliver.

Oliver rubbed his face roughly before he stood up.

“Where are you going?” Emmanuelle grabbed Oliver’s arm before Oliver could make a move.

“Texas.” Oliver frowned at Emmanulle’s question. The answer seemed very obvious to him.

“Are you out of your goddamn mind? You don’t know where exactly they kept Alexis,” said Emmanuelle, “before you do anything stupid, I know someone you may be able to get more information.”

“Who is it?” Oliver looked very impatient.

Emmanuelle let go of Oliver's arm and stepped back. “Do you know Jager? That German?”

Oliver shrugged.

“Maybe if you attended Gustave’s wedding party you would’ve known him. But you’re just a lonewolf, aren’t you?” Emmanuelle rolled her eyes before she continued, “anyway, this German guy is a good friend of Julian, and his partner was a formal member of Hells Angel. I can arrange a meeting with him for you, so you may get more information from him.”

Nodding slowly Oliver quickly ran through everything his sister said in his head, deciding this could actually help. “That’d be nice. Thank you, Emma. I really appreciate.”

“No need for that. I want Alexis back just as bad as you do, Oliver.” Emmanuelle waved her hand with a small smile. At the end of the day, they’re family, and in this family, no matter what, they had each other’s back.

“Wait.” Suddenly Emmanuelle stopped Oliver before Oliver started to leave. 

Oliver looked back and cocked his head.

“How’s everything with that Omega?” Arms crossed around her chest, Emmanuelle tilted her head, looking curious.

“It’s none of your business?” Oliver scowled, sounding defensive. He had no intention or interest to talk about this topic right now with his sister. Maybe it’s because he didn’t know how to answer that question. More importantly, he didn’t know what it’s going on between him and Furaha either.

“Are you two bonded?” Emmanuelle wasted no time, straight to the core.

Oliver stiffened and didn’t notice he started biting his bottom lip again. Olive did that all the time, biting his lips whenever he’s nervous or anxious, and Emmanulle knew it.

It’s an obvious answer.

“Should I congrat you?”Emmanulle asked sarcastically.

“No,”Oliver’s face screwed as he threw his hands in the air, “there’s nothing good about it. I didn’t even want to claim him. It just happened like that. And now what, have domestic life with him? I can’t deal with this before I find Alexis. What’s the point of having a mate right now?”

“You made it sound like he would only hold you back. Is that what you think of your mate?”

“He’s not my mate! He’s just...” Oliver all of sudden lost his words. He’s trying to find a correct term but he failed. Furaha was indeed his mate, right? He claimed him, and then they bonded. It’s simple science but it’s Oliver who tried to blind himself. Oliver looked up and only found his sister staring at him with doubts. A wave of panic hit Oliver and Oliver wanted to prove that Furaha was not his mate to his sister. Didn’t know why, but Oliver wanted to prove it, as if once his sister believed him he would believe himself too. “I made a mistake, OK? I don’t know what that was, but I wasn’t thinking straight. I’m an Alpha. It’s in my nature!”

Emmanuelle shook her head. “Oliver, now you sound just like father. Not trying to blame you, but I think maybe it’s a good thing that you have a mate. Having a mate has nothing to do with looking for Alexis-”

“Don’t try to compare me with father. I’m nothing like him.” Oliver paused, feeling it’s not worthy to argue this right now, so he turned to the door and started walking towards it. “I’m done.”

“He’s your true mate!”

Oliver’s hand froze on the door as he heard his sister’s yelling.

“Did his eyes turn gold when you claimed him? Did you feel like you’re so attracted to him? Did you feel like you could only rest around him? Did you feel like you need to protect him? Did you?”

His sister’s words hit Oliver hard. He gripped the edge of the door even harder, body shaking lightly. Did he know? He should’ve known by now, right?

“It doesn’t matter, Emma. It doesn’t.” 

Oliver didn’t dare to look back at what his sister’s face was like now, and just like that he left the workshop. 

Oliver winced, thinking of what  _ exactly _ Emmanuelle wanted from him. He might or might not played dumb in front of himself, avoiding the fact that he and Furaha were true mate, but did that even matter? He had a mission that was so much more important, and there’s no space in his mind for another person. All he had to do was to focus on looking for his son, which was supposed to be simple but life made a joke and just let him bond with his true mate like that.

Ignoring the guards this time, Oliver stomped his way out of the building. Feeling a light breeze hitting his face, Oliver adjusted his light grey fedora hat before he headed to his destination. Where was he going? He’s not even sure anymore, maybe home. He was in a good mood before his sister mentioned about Furaha, but now everything seemed shitty. 

To Oliver, Furaha was a nice man, beautiful eyes and smooth skin, and he could even say Furaha was attractive. There was nothing wrong with Furaha, but it’s bad timing. How could you ask Oliver to see someone or maybe even enjoy some dating life when his son was somewhere getting locked up and ready to be sold? Oliver simply couldn’t. He couldn’t care less about his personal life right now, as the guilt was eating him slowly and slowly. 

Maybe, only  _ maybe _ that one day after he had his son back, he might try to court Furaha in a better way. But for now, Oliver could only walk on his path alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo or comment to let me know you like this :)


	4. the one where Furaha faces his past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furaha was caught by the ghost of his past. It started with a murder case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took so long. I was having trouble with my plot line because I lost the interest for my planned plot. So now this chapter is actually heading somewhere that's completely different from my orginal plan, but I truly love it.
> 
> This chapter is more about the plot and some character development. Hope you like it :)
> 
> *WARNING:   
> 1\. mention of past torture and rape. Not too detail but please be prepare.  
> 2\. Racism and racial slurs.

Furaha had to work. Just as he’s doing right now, 4 o’clock in the afternoon, working on the editing of someone else’s article on his desk. Life goes on and nothing comes for free. Thus Furaha had to work so he could pay all his bills. He kept his schedule tight, trying not to think of Oliver. It had been a week since they met from that Sunday, and somehow Furaha felt like it’d been a year. It’s quite scary for Furaha being so attached to someone. He had gone through his little mental debate about the cons and pros of being bonded with his true mate, and Furaha decided that it’s overall not that good. Look, Furaha didn’t know Oliver that well, and yes sex was amazing, but the only thing that tied them together was just their bonds. What if they’re not true mates, would Furaha feel the same towards Oliver?

Would he?

Furaha doubted that. If they’re not true mates, they would not even have sex at the firs time, and they wouldn’t be bonded. As a matter of fact, if they’re not true mates, they might not even know each other. So the answer was simple, everything he felt right now was not coming from his heart, but his body. Although Furaha had to set a mindset like that, he still couldn’t help but feeling lucky that he met Oliver. Oliver… was attractive, and not only because his look but also was about his character; Oliver was kind, brave, but there was something dreadful in his spirit. Furaha could feel it through their bond that Oliver wasn’t the brightest person and there was something torturing him inside. 

_ Was it guilt? _

Furaha bit down the pen he’s holding, not really putting his attention on the article he’s editing. He recalled the day when he and Oliver was in the middle of sex Oliver was flushed over by a strong feeling and through their bond Furaha’s instinct was telling him that it’s because Oliver felt bad about their first time. Furaha didn’t expect Oliver to feel that bad about their first time. Now he knew they’re true mates, so he didn’t blame their first time on Oliver. Oliver indeed bonded him without his consent but if it’s not because of that Furaha wouldn’t have a chance to interact with Oliver anymore.

Thought of that, Oliver shockingly dropped his pen on the desk, feeling a bit embarrassed that he actually  _ cared _ that much about keeping in touch with Oliver. He quickly picked up his pen, holding it tight in his palm, eyes fixing at the paper, but his mind was nowhere close to his work. After all, Furaha couldn’t lie that he kinda liked Oliver. Being his true mate was unexpected, but he’s not complaining. 

Feeling his cheek started heating up a bit, Furaha bit down his bottom lip trying to hold back a chuckle. A bubbling feeling swirling inside him, as the emotion ran through him, he lowered his head trying to hide his joy. If he was destined to be with an Alpha like Oliver, then he’s truly the lucky one. He had not had any good experience with Alphas, but maybe Oliver was different. Would he actually put his full trust on his Alpha? well that…

“Hey!” 

A loud banging noise and sharp-tone voice pulled Furaha back to the reality. He jerked his head towards the source of the voice, only finding his boss was standing right next to his desk and looking at him with disgust.

_ Good lord. What did I do now? _

Mentally rolling his eyes, Furaha still put up a forced smile and replied, “Yes, Mr.Garrison. What can I help you with?”

Mr.Garrison wiped a good amount of sweat from his forehead and threw a stack of newspaper on Furaha’s desk. “I want you to go through these newspapers and find any news about Bessie Smith.”

Furaha couldn’t help but raise a brow and asked, “we’re doing news about black artists now?”

“Yes. Dirty blues is taking over the whole country now. She’s coming down here to perform next Saturday night. I need you to go and do an interview.” Mr.Garrison pointed his finger at the headline of the newspaper.

Furaha dragged his vision over it, surprisingly finding what Mr.Garrison said was true. Somehow, days passing by, Black artists are getting more popular these days. Despite racial segregation and racism is growing livily everywhere in America, Furaha is still glad to see more of his people getting recognition now. After all, there is still hope… hopefully.

“No journalists here wants to go see that negro’s show, so here you go, your first interview. Don’t fuck it up.”

And that, yes, was exactly why Furaha also sometimes doubted if there’s hope. Furaha winced at Garrison’s words but swallowed down his complaint. As Mr.Garrison walked away, Furaha quickly took the newspaper and started reading the headline.

**_BESSIE SMITH BRINGS A NEW WAVE OF JAZZ TO LA_ **

_ 19:30 August 27th, Saturday _

_ Show will be performed at Siren _

Furaha cocked a brow at the location of the performance. Siren? That was the biggest and most popular brothel in LA, but it’s not for everyone. It only served VIPs. It didn’t matter how rich you were, you’d only get in if you’re special, and for “special” Furaha could only assume some people who were powerful, like gang leaders, politics, or even foreign royalties. Yes, it’s a brothel, but having a show there only proved how big a star Bessie was. Not everyone got to perform there.

_ Media access will be available after the show.  _

Letting out a relieved sigh, at least he didn’t need to worry about media access, but then his heart sank down to his stomach as soon as he casted his gaze downwards and saw the other news below the headline.

**_TAXAN MAN SLAIN AT THE FUNERAL HOME_ **

_ A body, identified as James Walton later, was found about 5:40 a.m. at the end of a lighted front entrance hallway at the funeral home by local mail delivery man, 540 W Madison Ave, who reported to the police. _

_ At least 14 of the staff at the funeral home had been questioned, “but we have no suspects,” Detective Capt. Collinn McKinley said,”but we believe this case has potential connection with recent murder cases.”  _

_ Detectives theorized that Walton might have been involved with gang activities considering his criminal background. _

James...Walton..

That’s the name that Furaha could never forget; that’s the name that was engraved on Furaha’s brain; and that’s the name Furaha never wanted to see or hear again. It’s James Walton,  _ the _ James Walton who bought him from the Omega auction and locked him up and tortured him years after years. The blood went cold and frozen inside Furaha, and the unknown fear suddenly crawled under his skin making him want to scratch everywhere. The nightmare flashed back like a movie replaying in his head.

The newspaper was dropped on the table by a pair of shaky hands. Furaha stood up, face pale and lips shaking. He needed some air. He needed to calm down and there’s no way he could calm down in this cage-like office. So he ran back home as quickly as he could. 

The burning sunlight shone on his back, and the unbearable hot air was just like the air back in Texas. Furaha ran, and his lungs were burning from lack of air and his legs were hurting from running, but he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop running, as if he stopped James Walton would catch him.

Everything went back, like 12 years ago he ran in the cornfield barefoot chased by that twisted James Walton. Furaha escaped that time, but this time the ghost of his past caught him. And Furaha had nowhere to hide.

That’s why exactly that night after Furaha woke up from the nightmare he found his face was wet from crying. The nightmare was no surprise but what really caught Furaha off guard was he was crying. At first he thought it was just sweat, but then once more tears rolled down from his cheek he finally lost it. He bursted into sobbing, letting all the emotion run free.

It took Furaha 3 years to finally be able to socialize with others after he escaped, and another year to eventually fit in in the society. However just because he looked like he’s fiene, it didn’t mean he ever let his past go. Those scars were still there, on his skin and on his mind. The pain was locked in the back of his head, but seeing that name was like a key unlocking the gate and letting all the demons roaming around.

_ “My little Omega, don’t you like this? Look how beautiful you are.” The knife sliced through the skin and drew shapes and lines on his skin. _

Furaha buried his face in between his legs. He covered his ears trying so hard to block those whisperings.

_ “Why are you crying? I’m making you pretty. Your skin is disgusting and ugly without my work. I’m helping you, you ungrateful negro!” Sometimes punches and kickings were the punishment Furaha would pray to only receive for the day. There was something worse, way worse could be done to him. _

The tears ran down nonstop, and Furaha failed to find a way to stop everything. His body trembled, eyes shut closely, and lips bleed from biting hard. The pain from his lips was nothing compared to what he was going through at this moment.

_ “You taste good. Who would know such a ugly creature could taste this good? You’re mine. You’re mine, Omega.” It was the darkest time. As an Omega, a human being, Furaha lost his freedom, dignity, body, and what he had only endless suffering and pain. He wished he could just die everyday those days. _

Furaha finally collapsed. He dropped back on the bed, back landing on the mattress. He opened his eyes but no focus. He wasn’t looking at anything. He was just a living being at this moment, with his soul tortured by his memories. At the slight break from the memory, Furaha suddenly missed Oliver. He missed his Alpha’s embraces that warmed him up and the tight grips that made him feel safe.

He would wish Oliver just showed up right now and hugged him and told him everything would be fine. He would hope Oliver just came over and pulled him out of this situation. Furaha would wish a lot of things, but what he really had right now was just the company of the ghost of his past whispering to him all night.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


It just passed 7p.m. and the sun had disappeared from the edge. The city of LA slowly embraced its night scene.

Oliver watched the street idly while one of his hands stirred his coffee slowly. Sitting outside the coffee shop, Oliver hid his face under his fedora hat. Oliver wasn’t here for no reason. Across from where he sat, there was a funeral home. The funeral home where he killed the man who worked as a middleman for a Texas gang called Angel Hell. Thanks to Jåger and his partner Bandit, Oliver got to find this man named James Walton and gathered some useful information before he killed him. This funeral home was not just a regular funeral home, instead it was a hoax to cover for their underground trading. Moreover, even if some of their “auction items” died, they could deposit bodies easily.

The death of James Walton could simply alarm Hells Angel, and the least they wanted would be getting exposed. In these days someone from Hells Angel had to come and remove whatever potential evidence that could possibly expose them there. And here Oliver was waiting patiently for the next target coming up. It had been 2 days since the murder happened, and Oliver was sure someone would eventually show up. Too bad that Oliver couldn’t get the location where they store their “auction items” from James Walton, but at least Oliver got a name from that man. A name belonged to a higher power, and moreover a name belonged to a person who could potentially know where his son was at.

Oliver clenched his fist just as he thought one of those bodies could’ve been his son Alexis if he had never gotten the lead from those Germans.The guilty feeling started to roll back like waves, but then something else caught Lion’s attention.

It was that sweet sweet Omega scent, filling up his nostril, poking his core. And Oliver would never mis-recognize this scent.

_ Furaha...my Omega… _

Oliver looked around frankly trying to spot the source of this scent. He knew Furaha was not around here. And just right at that moment, he spotted his target. Furaha was wearing a clean white shirt with a pair of light topaz cargo pants. He had his old newsboy hat on, looking downwards hiding his face from others. Oliver frowned at what he saw, and questions began to show up one by one in his head. 

Furaha reached the door of the funeral home, and then he tilted his head and looked around making sure he’s not catching anyone else’s attention. The knot in between Oliver’s brows tightened even more after he saw his Omega’s face. Furaha looked… scared, nervous, distressed, and there was some sort of unsettling emotion that was hidden in Furaha’s scent.

_ Why is Furaha here? He looks troubled.. Is he being threatened to come here? What does he have to do with this funeral home? There has to be some connection between him and…. But he’s a newsboy, maybe he’s just here to investigate? What happened to him? He seems different from last week I met him. _

The curiosity and concern kidnapped Oliver’s heart, so he stood up and followed Furaha into the funeral home. 

Entering from the front door, the funeral home seemed disturbingly dark. The front desk was on Oliver’s right behind bars, and passing the front desk there was a long hallway that reached the back of the building. Two more corridors cut through the hallway leading to left and right. The left one led upstairs while the right one led to the basement. Oliver narrowed his eyes, and Furaha was nowhere to be found here. Oliver didn’t move as he inhaled deeply hoping he could trace Furaha’s scent, but the heavy smell from death was almost too much. Oliver could still distinguish a tiny bit of his Omega’s scent but it’s not like that was enough to be helpful. 

Oliver glanced at his left and then right, figuring that Furaha was probably either upstairs or in the basement. The second floor is more likely considered that’s where offices and files were stored. Just as Oliver stepped on the staircase, the creaking sound went unnoticeable easily as someone shouted loudly from somewhere on the second floor.

“Who’s there?”

Oliver froze right on the spot. For a second he thought he was caught, but then what he heard next diffused his concern.

“Don’t sh..shoot! I’m just a journalist.” This was clearly coming from Furaha, and Furaha’s words made Oliver move without even thinking. It’s obvious to Oliver that Furaha was held at gunpoint and god knew there’s no way he would let Furaha get hurt by anyone.

“Wait. Are you.. Wamai? The Wam-”

“Yes, but I go by Furaha now. I...would rather you call me Furaha.”

“Colliin McKinley. Detective McKinley would be fine.” 

The identity reveal held Oliver back in front of the door of the office where Furaha and the detective were. Hesitating Oliver debated over if he should bust in and make sure Furaha was safe or he should just stay here and eardrop. 

So his Omega apparently has another identity.  _ Wamai… Wamai… What an interesting name. But why does this detective know Furaha’s another name? Who is exactly Furaha? _ Suddenly, Oliver realized he didn’t know his Omega at all. He bonded with someone whom he had no idea about. 

Oliver crotched down by the door, quickly leaning in and pressing his ear to the door. This conversation should be interesting. 

“Detective McKinley, how did you know my name?”

“I’m sure everyone who works on James Walton’s case knew your name already. After all, you’re the only who made it out-”

“Yes, I know. What happened already happened.” Oliver could tell Furaha’s voice was shaking.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to bring it up. But... you seem like you’re still troubled with the past.”

“I think that is none of your business?” The firm tone under the question indicated it was simply not a question but a statement.

“About that. It is indeed my business. This is could be a revenge murder. Walton didn’t die pretty.”

“Then he deserved it. I should personally thank whoever did that to him.” The cold tone in Furaha’s statement made Oliver shudder a bit. He had never heard Furaha sounding like this.

“Expected.” A noticeable pause. “What are you doing here then?”

“Investigation.” Furaha’s answer was short and stern. Oliver noticed there was a sense of tiredness in Furaha’s voice. Furaha wanted to get out of this conversation.

“Huh.” The detective made an interesting humming. “As a matter of fact, I wanted to find you and asked you a couple of questions before. What a miracle that I just ran into you while you’re technically transpassing, breaking the law.” It’s obvious to Oliver that detective McKinley was threatening Furaha.

“...Fine. What do you want to know?”

“When you’re being sold to James Walton, was it Hells Angel who sold you?” Oliver’s eyes widened right after he heard the detective’s words. Furaha was once an “auction item” too. He was sold to James Walton, and god knew what James Walton had done to him. A sense of rage slowly emerged inside Oliver.

“I don’t know… I had no idea who they were. I was taken by them in Texas, and then they wanted to get rid of me because I was a Black Omega. B..but Walton bought me then...” Furaha’s voice was at the edge of breaking. Oliver shut his eyes close, feeling his chest was swelling with mixed emotion.

“Why did Walton buy you? No offense, but...”

“He’s a twisted, crazy psychopath. He bought me just so he could torture me, hurt me, watching me screaming in pain everyday, and enjoyed his little show like it’s some sort of comedy. Now you tell me why he bought me!” And Furaha couldn’t take it anymore. His voice was hoarse and trembling. His scent was masked by pain and panic. 

There’s one thing that an Alpha couldn’t stand for was to see his Omega suffer. The first rule for an Alpha is to protect his Omega. And Oliver had always been a good Alpha, at least for this time. That’s why neither Furaha or detective McKinley expect to see Oliver busted inside the office.

“Detective, I believe you know well that everyone has a limit.” Oliver stood at the door teeth gritting, but his gaze only softened right away when he glanced at his Omega.

Furaha was visibly unwell. He’s sweaty, body shaking violently, and his lips lost its color. Oliver’s heart twisted at what he saw.

_ Oh my poor Omega.. What have you been through? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudo or comment to let me know you like it :) or anything you wanna say or talk about. Any suggestions are welcome   
> It'll help me a lot!


	5. the one where their bond grew stonger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft boys moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i decided to give these 2 a break before things start to go south.
> 
> It's a lovely emotional hurt/comfort moment. Hope yall enjoy it!

Furaha usually didn’t let his mind wonder too much.

Really, he couldn’t afford it. The current state had been unexpectedly good for him, and filling himself with works had been working for him as well. The attempt of memory reaching back to him might succeed from time to time but it wasn’t that harmful. Furaha was aware that it wouldn’t leave him alone but at least he had managed well. However, the past days had been hell for him, simply because he saw that name. But life had to go on, and Furaha had to battle his fear. Thus he took a deep breath and tried his best to pull himself together, and then he sneaked into the funeral home and continued his investigation. 

Furaha just didn’t expect to get caught nor expect Oliver’s appearance. He didn’t remember much details about how he got out the funeral home, but he thought Oliver might drag him out, otherwise…he wouldn’t be here walking on the street while still Oliver’s hand, right? Oliver’s hand was warm and Furaha wasn’t really complaining. The only downside was how much Oliver heard from the conversation.

“I...” Oliver broke the silence as they walked side by side, but then his words lost in his throat as if he’s weighing his words carefully.

Furaha let out a heavy sign, and then he casted his gaze at Oliver who obviously was struggling to say something. “Can we not talk about this...at least not now? ” Furaha said it softly, a shaky breath escaping his throat. People passing by them wasn’t really the primary concern that Furaha had, though it was still part of the reasons. Furaha just simply didn’t want to step back in that circle where stored his past memories. Detective McKinley had made him do it already tonight, and it was already too much - he was literally at the edge of breaking down. 

“Sorry, I didn’t… I’m sorry.” Oliver swallowed down his explanation, apologizing instead. He met Furaha’s gaze and he smiled faintly. “You want me to walk you home?” suggested Oliver.

Furaha nodded. He could really use some companion from his Alpha. He had thought of Oliver hundreds of times these days, wishing he could borrow his Alpha’s shoulder to lay on. He wouldn’t feel this type of way if he was never bonded with Oliver. The bond was only making him turn into someone new. The attaching, clingy feeling that Furaha had barely experienced before was strange, it wasn’t so bad but only if his Alpha was around. 

The walk was long and slow. Side by side, they walked in silence but the feeling was mutual. 

The holding hands indeed attracted some people’s attention but Furaha was oblivious, and Oliver? Oliver simply didn’t give a single damn to anyone’s judgement. Furaha was his Omega, and who cares if he’s black. Furaha was beautiful, compassionate, smart, and with everything he had in his past Oliver admired how strong Furaha could be. Though Oliver still didn’t know exact details about Furaha’s past, he could imagine it wasn’t beautiful and moreover it was probably worse than hell. 

Thought of that, Oliver’s chest swelled with unknown emotion, it pressing against his lungs making Oliver feel breathless. Then soon, Oliver realized he cared about Furaha, in a way that was beyond just sympathy. He cared about Furaha like Furaha was the other part of him, and he could feel Furaha’s pain raging in his soul and turning his veins to ash. 

_ Maybe that’s what it is like being true mates…  _ Oliver thought. 

“We are here.”

Furaha's voice snapped him out of his reverie. He had forgotten how long he had been lost in his own thoughts.

“Oh yeah.”answered simply Oliver, but there was a tiny bit of noticeable disappointment in his voice.

Furaha felt oddly satisfied when he heard that disappointing tone of Oliver. He let go Oliver’s hand and met Oliver’s soft gaze. Under the warm street light, Oliver’s feature was softened and his eyes were rippling with affection. Furaha had seen Oliver many times, but none of those moments weren’t as intimate as this time. It was raw emotion in Oliver’s eyes. Furaha could see it, smell it, and more importantly feel it. Now all Furaha wanted was to be close enough for Oliver’s scent to make his brain swim with a heady intoxication.

Oliver looked his way, almost able to keep the sparkle from his eyes.

_ His eyes are like two rare gems. _

Stepping closer, Oliver lowered his head and pressed his forehead against Furaha’s.

_ His touch is like soothing notes. _

“I can stay with you tonight.” Oliver whispered.

Both of them knew Furaha couldn’t say no. Furaha needed his Alpha tonight. He needed his Alpha to hold him, to be with him, to whisper to him, to caress him… And in the back of his mind, he wondered if what he needed truly was his Alpha or just simply Oliver.

Leading Oliver back to his place, Oliver had expectedly faint deja vu before he opened his door. Last time when they were here, it was a totally different mood. It was more about primal need last time while this time was explicitly emotional intimate. 

Oliver kept his attention on Furaha. He observed every little movement Furaha made, making sure his Omega was on the right mind. Furaha looked significantly better compared to how he looked back in the funeral home. Oliver noticed Furaha took a deep breath before he opened the door to his apartment. What the inside of the apartment was like indeed deserved such preparation that Furaha took.

Well, the apartment was a mess. Cloths were everywhere, and books, plates, and anything you could think were not at where they were supposed to be at. 

“Sorry, it’s been a rough week for me.” The apology made its way out of Furaha’s mouth in a sad and pathetic way, as if Furaha was almost ashamed to admit that he wasn’t doing well these days.

Oliver’s heart tightened for that plea. “You don’t need to apologize for it. My room had been worse then this, if that helps you feel a bit better.” It wasn’t a lie though.

Furaha gave Oliver a weak smile and then he dropped his bag on the floor and threw himself on the bed. Oliver closed the door behind, found himself a chair that wasn’t occupied by piles of cloth. Once Oliver sat down, the room was filled with silence again.

Oliver thought maybe he should say something, but then out of respect he decided to keep the silence as their 3rd companion. Furaha might need a break from what happened to him earlier, though Oliver had tons of questions loaded in his head. 

After a period of heavy silence, Furaha finally broke the silence. “I think I’m just going to sleep. I’m tired.” 

Furaha did sound exhausted; those words came out of him like a whisper. Oliver scratched the back of his head, suddenly didn't know how to react to that. 

“Come here,” said Furaha as he tucked himself under the blanket without even changing his day clothes. Oliver stood up and hesitated for a moment before he decided to take off his clothes. He left himself with just boxers on and quickly got on the bed.

“You’re not going to change?” asked Oliver with a frown.

Furaha didn’t answer, instead he wrapped himself on Oliver eagerly once Oliver lay down. Furaha let his head rest on Oliver’s chest, and arm draped over Oliver’s waist.

Without Furaha’s answer, everything fell back to silence again. Oliver stared at the rooftop, listening to Furaha’s breath. One breath in, one breath out… Oliver counted slowly as the scent of his Omega filled his nostril. It wasn’t as sweet as usual, instead it was masked with unsettling fear and dread. Oliver didn’t dare to figure the reason behind it, but he faintly knew it and his heart ached for it. Being so close to his mate determined Oliver with the same feeling as well. The pain, the fear, the desperation, and everything Furaha could feel at this moment Oliver could feel them too. They burned through their bond to Oliver’s veins, like venom snarling inside him wildly. And Oliver could only imagine Furaha was suffering about times worse.

“Thank you for staying with me tonight.” Furaha mumbled out of blue.

“It’s what I should do. I’m your-” Oliver words stopped sharply as he realized he was claiming Furaha.

“Alpha. You’re my Alpha.” Furaha finished Oliver’s sentence for him.

And Oliver’s heart fluttered to it.

“I never wanted to have an Alpha.” Furaha confessed, and a sigh slipped out his throat. “But then you marked me. I wasn’t ready. Actually, I even thought of breaking our bond.” Furaha sat up and turned to look at Oliver and that’s when Oliver found out Furaha had tears mingled at the edge of his eyes. And Oliver’s heart ached again.

“I never wanted you. I never wanted an Alpha in my life.” The tears finally rushed down, dropping on Oliver’s bare chest.

Oliver didn’t move but locked his gaze on Furaha as he felt those tears burning his skin to his bone. At this moment, Oliver didn’t know which one hurt most, his mate’s tears or words. They all hurt like a burning hot iron knife slowly carving on his body, mind, and heart. Oliver couldn’t blame Furaha. After all, it was him who forced himself on Furaha and marked Furaha without any consent. Even though they were meant to be bonded since they were true mates, it was still not right. Primal instinct was never a qualified excuse.

“I really wanted to break our bond. I can’t afford our bond. I’m-” Furaha paused, a visible fear was in his eyes. He buried his face in his hands, shoulders trembling violently. A heartbreaking sob came out of Furaha.

Oliver lifted a hand, but it stopped in the air losing its supposed confidence . He wanted to touch the Omega’s face and tell him that he’s sorry, but he knew a simple “sorry” couldn’t fix anything - what he’d done was irreparable. 

“-I’m broken.”

Oliver’s souls shook for that. He finally understood what Furaha had been talking about.

“You’re not… What happened to you doesn’t define you, never ever.” Oliver said it slowly, genuinely, and heartfully. Sat up, leaned closer, Oliver pulled Furaha into a hug. 

“I’m sorry what I’ve done to you. I’m sorry what you’ve been through. I can try to find a way to break our bond, if you-”

“No, you don’t understand.” Furaha pushed himself away and looked at Oliver wearily. “You can’t just  _ break _ it. We are-”

“True mates. I know.” Oliver held one of Furaha’s hands between his hands, gently caressing the soft skin of Furaha. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” They meant to be bonded. Furaha glanced at their hands, then took a deep breath. “It’s not your fault after all. I don’t blame you anymore. Frankly, I appreciate you being here with me. You’re a good Alpha. I think... now I like you being my Alpha. I really do now.”

These words were said softly but hit Oliver hard. Oliver almost felt lightheaded when he heard Furaha called him “a good Alpha”. His heart skipped a beat and a sudden joy overflew him as the early desperation disappeared immediately. A smile curled up at the corner of Oliver’s mouth, and he took Furaha’s hand to his mouth, pressed a light kiss onto it.

The kiss was almost sacred, electrifying, bringing a quiet tear out of Furaha’s eyes. “My Alpha..” Furaha whispered under his breath. 

“Yes, my Omega, my mate. I’m here. I’m always here.” Oliver responded and made a promise that he thought he’d keep. He pulled Furaha closer to him, emerging to his Omega’s sweet scent.

Furaha let his head fall onto Oliver’s shoulder, closing his eyes. For the longest of time he finally felt peaceful once. In his Alpha’s arms, Furaha could hear his Alpha’s heartbeat slowly matching his. He never thought he’d need an Alpha, but that was before he met Oliver. Now he could only thank god that he had met Oliver, a good Alpha, his Alpha, his mate. 

Maybe he’s broken, incomplete, stained for his past, but Oliver promised he’d always be with him. Promise could be broken, but it really didn’t matter at this moment. At this moment, Furaha knew their feelings were mutual, and their bond was only growing stronger through it. So Furaha didn’t let his mind wonder too far before he eventually fell into a peaceful sleep. 

And tonight, Furaha didn’t have nightmares. 


End file.
